


i'm loving all the pain i'm causing you

by awwclint



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Begging, Breathplay, Crying, Degradation, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Manhandling, Masochism, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rough Sex, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awwclint/pseuds/awwclint
Summary: “Fucking hell, moron.” Makoto shoves Imayoshi’s hand away with a snort. “Just because I’m a slut doesn’t mean I’ll let you fuck me here.”Imayoshi cocks an eyebrow, dangerous glint in his eyes. “I’m a moron, am I?”Fuck.“I didn’t mean thatyou’rea moron,senpai,” Makoto drawls, keeping his composure even as he frantically backtracks. “You’re just being stupid. We’re in public, asshole.”“Stupid, huh,” Imayoshi hums, “Asshole. You’re digging yourself deeper here,Hanamiya-kun.”
Relationships: Hanamiya Makoto/Imayoshi Shouichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	i'm loving all the pain i'm causing you

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to hanamiya, here's 2.5k of him getting wrecked
> 
> note: this reads as dubcon at first, but this is a prenegotiated scene and is fully consensual! hanamiya asked imayoshi to force him into rough sex somewhere semi-public without warning him
> 
> [title from mind games - sickick]

“I don’t understand why you’re dragging me along to some stupid reunion,” Makoto bitches, slouching with his hands tucked into his pockets as they weave along the crowded sidewalk.

“You were invited, Makoto,” Imayoshi shrugs.

Makoto snorts. “Why? They all fucking hate me.”

“High school was a long time ago,” Imayoshi says, although he doesn’t deny it.

“Let’s blow it off,” Makoto suggests. “I don’t wanna spend all night making small talk with those losers.”

“You’re being a brat,” Imayoshi chastises, roughly grabbing one of Makoto’s wrists and dragging his hand out of his pocket. “This doesn’t have to be as difficult as you’re making it.”

“Don’t grab me like that,” Makoto snaps, trying to yank his wrist out of Imayoshi’s iron grip. “If you’re seriously dragging me along, I’ll complain all I like.”

Imayoshi sighs wearily, dragging Makoto along behind him as he changes course abruptly. “This isn’t how I wanted this night to go.”

“The fuck are you doing?” Makoto demands, struggling slightly as Imayoshi pulls him into a narrow alley between two rundown buildings. 

“Weren’t you the one who suggested blowing off the reunion?” Imayoshi asks, false innocence in his voice as he drags Makoto behind an overflowing dumpster. “I’m giving you what you want.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Makoto snorts. “Seriously, Shoichi, what are you doing?”

“Giving you what you’re asking for.” Imayoshi pins his wrist against the wall, carelessly groping Makoto with his free hand. “You’re provoking me, and I won’t let you get away with that.”

“Fucking hell, moron.” Makoto shoves Imayoshi’s hand away with a snort. “Just because I’m a slut doesn’t mean I’ll let you fuck me here.”

Imayoshi cocks an eyebrow, dangerous glint in his eyes. “I’m a moron, am I?”

Fuck. 

“I didn’t mean that _you’re_ a moron, _senpai_ ,” Makoto drawls, keeping his composure even as he frantically backtracks. “You’re just being stupid. We’re in public, asshole.”

“Stupid, huh,” Imayoshi hums, “Asshole. You’re digging yourself deeper here, _Hanamiya-kun_.”

“Don’t fucking do that, you know what I mean,” Makoto snaps, regretting it instantly. 

“Do I?” Imayoshi asks with an innocent blink. In a heartbeat, he’s digging his nails into Makoto’s cheeks, forcing his mouth open. “Do I know what you mean?”

Makoto tries to spit another insult, make another excuse, anything, but Imayoshi’s got his jaw too far open for anything but a garbled whine to come out. 

“That’s what I thought,” Imayoshi chuckles, shoving Makoto’s face to the side. “Get on your knees.”

Makoto doesn’t listen, straining to see over Imayoshi’s shoulder to make sure that they’re still safely out of view of the street.

“I can’t decide if you’re being a brat today, or if you just don’t care,” Imayoshi sighs. Without warning, his hand cracks across Makoto’s face. Makoto’s head snaps to the side, but he keeps his feet. 

“Maybe I don’t want to suck you off in public?” Makoto suggests sarcastically. 

Imayoshi slaps him again, the sting enough for his eyes to start watering. 

“I don’t see why it would matter to you, Hanamiya-kun,” Imayoshi says. “You’re nothing more than a cockslut, after all. You’re no stranger to an audience.”

“Sure, I’m a slut, but—“

“Now you’re starting to piss me off,” Imayoshi interrupts, roughly shoving Makoto against the filthy brick wall and forcing his thigh between Makoto’s. “Get on your knees. Now. Unless you’d like me to fuck you instead.”

Makoto tries once more to shove Imayoshi off of him, but the motion causes Imayoshi’s thigh to rub against Makoto’s clothed dick, which is suddenly interested. It takes a lot of effort to hold back a moan as he slowly sinks to his knees, glaring spitefully up at Imayoshi’s stupid smirk.

“Much better,” Imayoshi praises sarcastically, fisting a hand in Makoto’s hair and pinning his head against the wall. “You do know how to behave. Open your mouth.”

“You’re being a fucking asshole,” Makoto spits as he obediently allows his mouth to fall open.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that,” Imayoshi hums, kicking one of Makoto’s knees further out. Makoto loses his balance, and Imayoshi’s painful grip on his hair is the only thing that keeps him upright. “Do you want to repeat that?”

“No,” Makoto says quickly.

“Do you want to repeat that?” Imayoshi asks, tightening his hand in Makoto’s hair. The pain is sharp, and Makoto can’t help but moan softly.

“No, _sir_ ,” he corrects, curling his lip slightly at the honorific. “I’m sorry, sir.”

“Better.” Imayoshi doesn’t loosen his grip, and Makoto blinks back tears as Imayoshi works his belt open with one hand. “I believe I gave you an order.”

Makoto opens his mouth again, and Imayoshi shoves his jeans down far enough to free his half-hard cock. Makoto can’t stop a breathy whine from slipping out as Imayoshi rests the head on Makoto’s bottom lip. 

Imayoshi chuckles cruelly. “Are you that desperate to suck me off, Hanamiya-kun? Are you that needy?” He presses his foot up against Makoto’s aching cock, and Makoto gasps. “I knew it. You’re getting off on this, you _whore_.”

Makoto tries to protest, but Imayoshi chooses that moment to slide his cock into Makoto’s throat, instantly making him gag. Imayoshi only snorts at the sound, using his grip on Makoto’s hair to pull Makoto further onto his dick, giving him no time to adjust.

Makoto gags and chokes as Imayoshi holds him there, buried to the hilt in his throat, desperately trying to adjust to Imayoshi’s girth. His hands come up instinctively, pushing at Imayoshi’s thighs, and Imayoshi looks down at him with a disappointed shake of his head.

“Hands,” Imayoshi prompts, and Makoto forces his hands to his sides, but judging by Imayoshi’s expression, it’s not enough. Imayoshi pulls Makoto off of his dick, and Makoto gasps, trying to catch his breath. “ _Hands_ , Hanamiya-kun. Behind your back, like a good little slut.”

It’s not easy with his head still pinned against the wall, but Makoto awkwardly forces his hands behind him, wincing at the way his shoulders pressed into the bricks. Imayoshi watches him struggle, an amused glint in his eyes as he lazily jerks his flushed cock.

“And you were calling me desperate,” he snorts before he can stop himself. “You’re close already.”

The amusement drains from Imayoshi’s face in an instant, and Makoto doesn’t even have time to regret his jab before Imayoshi shoves two fingers into his mouth, forcing his mouth to open painfully wide.

“Do you want to say that again?” Imayoshi asks, his voice low.

Makoto tries to shake his head, but Imayoshi has his head completely immobilized. He tries to force out an apology, but Imayoshi’s fingers are pressing down on his tongue, practically gagging him.

“Hm? I didn’t hear that,” Imayoshi says with a smirk. “Were you trying to say something, Hanamiya-kun?”

Makoto glares at Imayoshi, who huffs out a soft laugh.

“That’s what I thought.” Imayoshi withdraws his fingers, wiping them carelessly on Makoto’s face. “Are you going to behave for me, or are you going to keep being a disrespectful slut?”

“You tell me,” Makoto shrugs. It’s stupid to provoke Imayoshi, especially considering his situation, but he can’t resist. 

Imayoshi clicks his tongue, slapping Makoto’s cheek with his cock and leaving a hot streak of spit and precome across his face. “Your disrespect is stupid, Hanamiya-kun.” Suddenly, Imayoshi’s foot is back against Makoto’s cock, pressing firmly, and Makoto moans desperately, trying to grind down against it. “Especially if you want me to do something with that.”

“Senpai,” Makoto whimpers, cursing as Imayoshi drops his foot again. “I need—”

“You _need_ to shut up,” Imayoshi interrupts, slapping Makoto with his cock again. “I’ll _consider_ letting you come, but for now, I want you to shut up and suck me off.”

Makoto nods hastily, opening his mouth and waiting for Imayoshi to fuck into it again.

“You want me to do all of the work?” Imayoshi shakes his head. “No, you can earn it now, Hanamiya-kun. Suck me off.”

He instantly understands what Imayoshi wants, and he internally curses the older man. Imayoshi wants him desperate and begging and humiliated, and at this point, Makoto’s ready to give in.

Makoto tries to lean forward, to take Imayoshi’s cock in his mouth, but Imayoshi’s grip on his hair doesn’t let up, and he’s standing _just_ far enough away to be out of reach. He strains against it, scalp burning from the pull.

Imayoshi laughs cruelly, watching Makoto struggle with dark eyes. “Did you want something?”

“You—” Makoto bites his tongue, swallowing the instinctive insult. “I want your cock in my mouth.”

“”I think you can ask nicer than that,” Imayoshi mocks, backhanding him lightly. It’s more degrading than it is painful, and that’s probably the point. 

“Please?” Makoto tries, blinking up at Imayoshi and biting his lip enticingly. “Please, senpai, I want to suck your cock. I want you to fuck my face, want you to gag me with it, _please_. Choke me with your cock.”

Imayoshi looks down at him disdainfully. “You’re a desperate little slut, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Makoto agrees easily, “I’m a cockslut, I’m desperate for it, I’m a whore for your cock, senpai. Please, let me have your cock.”

“Don’t move,” Imayoshi says sharply, and it’s the only warning Makoto gets before Imayoshi slides into his throat, fucking all the way in with a single thrust. Makoto struggles to relax, to open his throat and breathe through his nose, as Imayoshi quickly sets a cruel pace, pulling out almost completely with each thrust and roughly fucking back in. Makoto gags and chokes around Imayoshi’s brutal thrusts, and Imayoshi only laughs at his struggles.

“You’re so desperate for this,” Imayoshi taunts as Makoto gags. “You’re so desperate to choke on cock that you’ll do anything. You don’t even care that we’re in public, that anyone could walk around that corner and see you on your knees for me.”

Makoto had almost forgotten where they are, and he moans around Imayoshi’s cock at the thought of anyone seeing him choking on cock and begging for more.

“Oh, you liked that, didn’t you?” Imayoshi smirks. “You want everyone to know how much of a slut you are?”

Makoto shakes his head slightly, as much as he can, denying it.

“Don’t lie to me,” Imayoshi snaps, slapping him. “You like this. You like being used like this, Hanamiya-kun.”

That, Makoto can’t deny, and Imayoshi knows it. 

Makoto’s throat convulses after a particularly brutal thrust, and Imayoshi groans. “Fuck, Hanamiya-kun, your throat is perfect. You’re only worth something when you’re choking on cock, isn’t that right?”

Makoto moans out his agreement, and Imayoshi’s thrusts speed up, growing erratic. He’s close, and so is Makoto.

“As much as I’d like to come on your face,” Imayoshi pants, “we still have to walk home after, and I don’t want to be seen with a disgusting comeslut like you. Swallow it all like a good little whore.”

That’s all the warning he gets before Imayoshi’s coming down his throat, forcing Makoto to swallow around his cock. He does his best, but there’s spit and come and it’s too much. When Imayoshi pulls out, Makoto’s immediately coughing wetly, a few drops of come splattering the ground. 

He’s lucky he missed Imayoshi’s shoes.

“Wasteful,” Imayoshi chastises, tucking his cock back into his jeans. “I should make you lick it up.”

“Please, senpai,” Makoto pleads hoarsely. “I need to come, please, touch me.”

“Greedy slut.” Imayoshi sneers and spits on his face. “Do you think you deserve to come? Have you earned it?”

“Yes,” Makoto’s breath hitches, which is humiliating. “I was good for you, please, I deserve it, senpai.”

“You weren’t good,” Imayoshi huffs, “but you took my cock so nicely.”

Imayoshi hauls him to his feet by his hair, bringing fresh tears to his eyes, and roughly spins him to shove him against the wall, cold bricks pressing cruelly against his cheek. Makoto moans, his hips grinding against the wall before he can stop himself.

“Did I give you permission to rub off against the wall?” Imayoshi demands, pulling Makoto’s hips away from the wall and bending him over slightly. “Fuck, you’re pathetic.”

“Sorry, I’m sorry, didn’t mean to,” Makoto babbles.

“You’re where I want you,” Imayoshi says firmly, “so don’t move again.”

Makoto’s not sure how long he’ll be able to keep still for. His thighs are trembling, both from the strain of the awkward position and from his desperate arousal, and the pressure against his face is all that’s keeping him upright.

Imayoshi yanks Makoto’s jeans and boxers down in one motion, exposing his ass. Makoto widens his stance instinctively, spreading his legs.

“I told you not to move,” Imayoshi hisses, slapping Makoto’s ass _hard_. Makoto lets out an embarrassing sound, somewhere between a yelp and a moan. “Don’t move, and be _quiet_. Unless you want someone to hear you?”

“No, I— I’m sorry, senpai, I’ll be quiet.”

Makoto tries. He really does. But then Imayoshi spits on his hole, pressing a too-dry finger in, and Makoto can’t hold in a desperate whine.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Was that instruction too hard for a stupid slut like you to understand?” Imayoshi hisses, stuffing three fingers into Makoto’s mouth and making him gag. “Be. Quiet.”

Imayoshi’s fingers are pressing brutally into Makoto’s throat as he fingers Makoto’s ass, quickly adding a second finger, and then a third. It’s too dry, and Imayoshi’s moving too fast, and even though he’s struggling to breathe, he’s grateful that Imayoshi’s fingers are enough to muffle the whines and moans he can’t hold back. It hurts _perfectly_.

“You’re going to come like this, Hanamiya-kun,” Imayoshi says, fucking Makoto with his fingers. Imayoshi’s not going anywhere near his prostate, but it doesn’t even matter. The burn in his ass, the lack of air in his lungs, the humiliation of being fingered in a dirty alley, it’s already got him on the edge. He’s practically sobbing, tears streaming down his face from the mix of pain and pleasure. “You’re going to come on my dry fingers like the whore you are, and you’re going to thank me for it.”

Imayoshi angles his fingers, just barely brushing Makoto’s prostate, and it’s enough to send him over the edge. He sees stars as he comes hard, muffled moans and cries echoing around the alley. 

Makoto’s knees finally buckle from the intensity, and Imayoshi quickly pulls out and catches him before he falls.

“You’re an asshole,” Makoto manages.

“You like it,” Imayoshi chuckles, wiping Makoto’s sticky face with the hem of his shirt. “Are you alright?”

“Alright?” Makoto repeats incredulously. “I’m more than _alright_. That was— good, really good. Fucking hot. I just need a minute, then I’m good to go.”

Imayoshi chuckles. “I knew you’d like it.”

“Course I liked it. I’m a slut. We both know that,” Makoto snorts, fumbling to pull his jeans back up without brushing against his sensitive dick. “The shit about the reunion was inspired, Sho. Totally fell for it. Didn’t expect shit to happen, which was the point.”

“Hm? I wasn’t lying about the reunion,” Imayoshi says casually. “Take a couple minutes, and we’ll still be on time.”

Makoto stares at him. “You’re fucking with me.”

“Not at all,” Imayoshi denies. His eyes glint playfully. “Aomine always drinks too much at these events and ends up falling asleep on the floor. Behave for me, and I’ll fuck you on Aomine’s bed.”

“Yeah, alright,” Makoto huffs petulantly. “I can live with that.”


End file.
